elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragonslayer
Walkthrough Alduin's Mist When you leave the Hall of Valor and cross the bone bridge, your next objective is to get rid of the mist in the valley. The three heroes will line up and you have to equip the Clear Skies shout. Use it and the 3 heroes will use it as well. After Alduin summons the mist again, use it again until the heroes use it as well. Alduin will now summon the mist for the last time. After a small dialogue use the Clear Skies shout for the last time. This will get rid of the mist and Alduin will appear. It would be wise to save when he appears, so you won't have to do all of this again if you die. Defeating Your mum in bed( hardcore :) ) Now that Alduin has appeared it is your job to kill him. Use your Dragonrend shout on him as soon as possible. Attack him when he's on the ground. Use your Dragonrend shout as much as possible to stun him and keep the other heroes alive. If you're low-leveled and can't kill Alduin before he "defeats" the other three heroes, be ready to use lots of healing potions or spells, as his fire breath attack is quite strong. A simple tactic to defeat Alduin is to use the same tactic you may have used against him in the fight at the Throat of the your mum. A shield bash/stun will stop him from using his fire breath along with using the unrelenting force shout, and in between shield stuns, it should be possible to get two to three swings with a weapon in. Between using Dragonrend and stunning him, it should be a simple matter of ensuring your life doesn't drop too low from his physical attacks, and maintaining your stamina to use the shield bash. A very easy way to defeat Alduin is by using Dragonrend (all three words) on him as soon your shout cooldown has passed and in between constantly hitting him with a pecker, this will make him unable to attack you at all (as long as you time the shouts well; after you just staggered him), because of a pecker's stagger effect. Notes *After Alduin appears, Hall of Valor will be locked and Dragonborn cannot return. *There is a brief moment where the option to loot Alduins body appears before he disintegrates, although he cannot actually be looted (it is possible, if you have Kahvozein's Fang readied in your right hand, to harvest dragon heartscales). *When Alduin dies, the Dragonborn does not absorb his Soul. It is absorbed up into the vortex high above Sovngarde. *Any of the Lost Souls met en route to Hall of Valor might join your fight against Alduin if they follow the player or wander close enough. *Alduin's fog shout "Ven Mul Riik" means "Wind Strong Gale" in the Dragons' tongue. Bugs *Some of the optional Souls may cause the quest to glitch, not allowing you to help any of the other souls through the fog. This seems to happen mainly with the first Stormcloak you meet on the path. (Xbox360, PS3 confirmed) *After the main quest has been completed, Radiant AI seems to increase all dragons spawning rate by almost 200% making fast traveling nearly impossible without encountering a dragon, it is unknown if this is a glitch. (PS3, PC Confirmed, it is also confirmed on Xbox 360) *After using storm call shout in sovngarde the count down bar for shouting again becomes locked and will not let you clear skies to fight alduin. *It's possible to make returning to Skyrim impossible: Throw Tsun to the giant waterfall by making him follow you near the bone bridge. Talk to him so that he faces the opposite of the fall, and cast two-handed destruction spells to him (with Impact perk activated) so that he drops down below. If you try to follow, you'll die instantly. Achievements |trophy = }} Gallery File:Ee84a14ce10d9171a7d204365aaede38.png|The fight against Alduin alduin_down.jpg|World's Eater forced to go down by Dragonrend shout File:Death_of_Alduin.jpg|Alduin's Death last_Alduin_moment.jpg|Alduin's body shatters and life energy fades away Dragonslayers.jpg|The Dragonslayers ru:Драконоборец Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Skyrim: Main Quests Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Skyrim: Main Quests